


You know what lurks in the dark

by Professional_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blame unityghost, Cage memories, Dean mentioned, Depressive Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Sam, Suicide Attempt, Vaguely implied Sam Winchester/ Lucifer, Winged Gabriel, Winged Sam Winchester, and lady-Akuma-wolf, ”happy”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Trickster/pseuds/Professional_Trickster
Summary: I’m bored in class! Have this disaster.Takes place during season 8-9 ish. But the angels still have their wings. Archangels can make theirs visible on the physical plain.After Sam’s wall broke, the memories of the cage nearly wrecked him. Unfortunately, the wall also brought back some certain.. attributes that Sam has no Idea how to handle. As soon as Dean see’s, Sam is on the run for his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse grammar and spelling I’m on Mobile.

Icy _hands traveled over his torso, contrasting with the forked flicking over his earlobe._

Sam panted as he ran, each footfall sending spikes of pain through his legs. Every shadow or flicker at the edge of his vision he expected to be Dean, the same expression of rage and fear he wore when he saw  _them._

_”WHAT THE HELL SAM! You sprouted WINGS and didn’t frIGGIN TELL ME!”_

_The wings flared out in surprise “Dean I swear I was going-“_

_The bottle smashed on the wall behind him._

_“WE TALKED ABOUT SECRETS SAM! GET THE HELL OUT, IF YOU EVEN ARE SAM!”_

_”Dean no I can explain!”_

_”GET OUT OF MY BROTHER YOU DICK”_

The dark red feathers dragged across the ground, too heavy to carry at the pace he was running at. He didn’t want to carry them anyway, they were a curse. Always  had been. Always will be.

_Pain flares up from his shoulder blades as he writhed on the floor made of fire._

_It was not the worst pain he had felt, but as he would soon learn, had the most consequences._

_”And a little of myself to remember our fun times by~”_

_He wouldn’t forget the screams._

Never mind that he was leaving a trail of blood from the equally dark feathers, or the sting of gravel hurt worse than his feet. It wasn’t going to last much longer anyway.

_”So you said the ghost fell of those cliffs?”_

_”Or jumped, ya. Either way we’ve got one seriously pissed of spirit killing hikers.”_

 

 ~~~~The ghost was salted and burned 2 days ago. Tracy Bartner, suicide by jumping off the cliffs. Kept there by the remains of her skull bashed on the rocks below.

Sam heaved himself up the rocks to the edge of the cliff. His wings spread involuntarily behind him, but he forced them down. No way was he planning on surviving this.

If he strained his ears he could hear Dean faintly calling his name. A trickle of doubt slithered down his spine. 

What if he was mistaken? What if Dean didn’t really want to kill him?

Words from years ago echoed in his head 

_“If I didn’t know you, I would want to hunt you....._

a bloodsucker... A freak!”

He took a steadying breath as he prepared to jump.

A rustle sounded in the bushes behind him. Sam turned quickly, wings swing out over the wide expanse below him.

The weight of them threw him off balance, he teetered at the edge the cliff then... then disappeared over the edge. 

The wings spread wide with an attempt to catch him as he plummeted towards the base. Sam couldn’t scream, the breeze stole his breath away. The last conscious thought in his head was almost a prayer. 

“..let dean be ok...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright i heard ya'll. This story will continue!  
> i really appreciate the support i didnt realize this would take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop suggestions for what comes next in the comments, help and criticism is welcome and appreciated!

Gabriel hummed, twirling a sucker as he watched man get eaten alive by rats. Mr. James Brown had been his latest victim a string of corrupt politicians hell bent on ruining the country. He hadn't even gotten to the good part when a disturbance in town sent a shiver down his spine.

_Winchesters._ Because of course they would be here now. he was absolutely certain he made the last guy look like an accident, so why the hell were they here! A quick sweep of the town revealed the vengeful spirit lurking by the cliffs. If they stayed on the other side of town then he wouldn't be bothered. A particular nasty scream drew his attention back to the task at hand.

"They won't go away johnny boy, I don't give up that easy"

The next few days were spent watching the hardy boys as they ran around pretending to be federal agents. Even Cas joined in the fun once another girl died. Gabriel debated making it harder for them, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth the risk. He was going to bail as soon as they found Brown's body anyways. Some people were getting suspicious but the small town didn't care too much about the recluse politician.

It was 3 a.m on a Tuesday night when Gabriel decided that if they hadn't found Brown yet, they probably weren't going too. He stood on a roof, surveying the town, and was just about to snap away when he heard screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY BROTHER YOU DICK!"

"Dean calm down! i can explain! PLEASE!"

The voices fell silent. Gabriel hopped off the roof, silently cloaking himself.

A lone figure ( _2 figures?_ ) hurried along the road. As the figured approached, more features became visible. Gabriel blinked as he recognized Sam Winchester.  _What the hell happened?!_ Sam was panting horrible, eyes red and swollen as he kept running. His bare feet hit the pavement in an irregular pattern, and he was bleeding. Gabriel could taste the despair and self-loathing rolling off him. And.. were those _wings_! He tentatively drew his grace over Sams retreating back, recoiling suddenly as he recognized his brothers icy grace. 

Making a quick decision Gabriel sped off after Sam, determined on stopping him and figuring out why in Dads green earth _Sam Winchester_ had _Wings._

Sam slowed to a walk near the trail that led to the cliffs. Gabriel slowed as well, staying a couple yards behind him. He repeatedly glanced over his shoulder, looking for the older Winchester. Those 2 were usually inseparable, so why was Sam alone?

He slowed to a halt at the edge of the bushes, watching as Sam stood at the edge. He.. He wasn't going to  _jump_ was he? Those wings were in total disarray, they wouldn't hold him for long.

Sam's heartbeat was increasing quickly, and was starting to hyperventilate. He sounded like he was choking. Gabriel made the second reckless decision of the night, and removed his disguise as he stepped out of the forest,

"Sam wait-"

Sam spun around, his eyes looked blank and scared as he dropped off the cliff edge. He didn't even try to stop himself. For a second Gabriel stood frozen, before his instincts kicked in and he dove after Sam. Flexing wings he hadn't used in millennia, he swooped after Sam and caught him midair. The younger Winchester was already unconscience, passed out from adrenaline. Gabriel flapped his wings and soared straight up, the flashing lights of the town blinked below him for less than a second before he folded himself and Sam through the fabric of space and time.

 

They landed clumsily Gabriels safe house. Located deep within the fjords, the chance of human contact was slim. This particular house was smaller, cosier. than some of his more elaborate hideouts. There was only two rooms, a bedroom and the main room/kitchen. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace, and Gabriel wasted no time adjusting the temperature to something suitable for humans.

He placed Sam in the circular bed in his bedroom. He had chosen this house specifically for the bed, is unique design was better suited for wings. Sam twitched when Gabriel put him down, but otherwise didn't stir. A light touch to the head made sure he wouldn't wake for several more hours. This allowed Gabriel so better examine the new appendages Sam was sporting.He carefully stretched the wings til they were fully extended, the longest feathers brushing the floor. They were a rich dark rd in color, similar to blood. The echo of Lucifer's grace coated every feather, sending shivers through Gabriel's own feathers. Lucifer stopped being his brother the moment that blade was plunged into his chest. Well, his copy's chest. No way would he face down Lucifer without a backup of his backup plans. The feathers themselves were in an awful state. Twisted and broken, falling out like someone had taken handfuls and tried to tear them free. The lower ones were full of dried blood and gravel, no doubt from being dragged all over town. it looked like Sam had never groomed his wings, or even done basic maintenance. Not that Gabriel could blame him. If Lucifer had been the one to give Sam wings no doubt he would hate everything about them. He carefully re-folded the wings across Sams back, and snapped a blanket over him.

As Sam slept, Gabriel took the time to make a few modifications to the house. He added a bathroom, branching off the bedroom. He debated adding a bathtub, but figured Sam might try to drown himself. He added bars to the windows as well, there was a long drop down to the valley below if Sam were to jump again.

Gabriel snapped his fingures again and changed a few more things about the decor, before settling down on the couch to wait for Sam to get up.

"Damn kid,, what am i going to do with you"

 

 

 

 


End file.
